Titanic
by Five-Princess
Summary: DONE! Ashely and David need to go on a romantic Travel on the new Titanic.
1. Chapter 1

HEY ! Its soon the 15 April ( The day the Titanic died) and I wanted to do a story for my friend ( yes is 25X0.1). Good reading !

0.1 is Bruce. 0.2 is David. 0.3 is Ashley. 0.4 is Lenny and 0.5 Olivia.

0.1: Hey guys, we go in a travel.  
0.5: A Travel ?  
0.1: We are going tomorrow morning on a boat to Australia. Next, we will go to China and we will come back here. We need to do two big missions with the sector V.  
0.3 : Let me guess, The sector ABC come with us ?  
0.1: My beautiful Nicky too!  
0.3 : Cool. Wait a second... I'm scare of the water.

David blush.

0.5: Don't worry, David will protect you sister !  
0.2: What ?  
0.3: You won't protect me?

Ashley looks her friend (Cause they don't date right now.) with puppy eyes.

0.2: Of course I will. I love you Ashely.  
0.3: David...

David blushed even more.

0.2: Hum... In friendship.

David runs to his bedroom. Ashley went at his direction.

0.4: What happen with those two one ?  
0.5 : I don't know.. Hey, you come in my bedroom so we can make private things.  
0.4: Always sweety.

They go in Olivia's bedroom.

0.1: Lonely... I think i'm gonna calls my girlfriend.

Bruce go in his bedroom and call Nicky. In David's room.

0.3: David, are you okay ?  
0.2: Go away !  
0.3: David.. I just... Trying to help you. Me too I love you. In the same side you do. 0.2: Friendship or... love ?  
0.3: You?

A big moment of silence appeared.

0.2: Ashley get out of my room.  
0.3: Answer me !  
0.2: I'll tell you tomorrow.  
0.3: No. Tell me now !  
0.2: No. Get out. 0.3: Answer me or i'll stay here !  
0.2: YOU BETTER GET OUT OR I'LL HIT YOU !

Ashley sat on the bed and cry. Why does her bestfriend want to hit her ? She hidded her tears with her two hands.

0.2 : Ashley I didn't mean it. Sorry. 0.3 Its okay.

She went away. David lay down and felt asleep. Why didn't I tell her ?

The next day in the front of the boat.

0.3: So... you love me how ?  
0.2: You... 0.3: I don't belive its only us who gonna go to Australia.  
0.2: Bruce...

One hour later, in the boat.

0.3: I'm scare...  
0.2: Don't worry Ashley. I'll protect you.

He sit one her right and hold her.

0.3: So... Do you love me ?  
0.2: Yes. 0.3: In love ?

She starts crying.

0.2: Yes... I love you Ashley. Your the most beautiful girl in the world.

He starts crying too.

0.3: David...  
0.2: Come and close you eyes.

He pull her arm to the principal hanbrail. Like in the Titanic. He put her up.

0.2 : You can open now.

The blond girl open her eyes.

0.3: DAVID ! 0.2: Relax. I'm here.

Her long old pink dress floated to the top of David's brown pants. He holds her so tight. It was impossible to fly away. Stangely, Ashley was flying. She was at her sweet little princess fairytailes like when your 6 and you won't grow up. Like when David does the prince in her dreams or when they played the school play. She was Rose and him Jake like in the Titanic. The girl wake-up of her dreams and closed her eyes.

0.2: How it feels ?  
0.3 : I'm the king of the world !  
0.2: More the queen in your case ! 0.3 : Would you be my king ?  
0.2: Yes. Forever and ever... 0.3: I love you. 0.2 : I do even more.  
0.3 : So... I don't love you strong enough ?  
0.2: Hahahahaha !

After 15 minutes talking, they went to their room. David picked a paper and a pencil and start to draw something.

0.3: What you draw ?  
0.2: Something beautiful.

He stopped.

0.2: What am I saying ? Something perfect. Something super fine and kind. Someone. I draw you.

She blushed.

0.3 : No way I don't remove my clothes like in the movie.  
0.2: You don't need.

She lay down on the bed and looked at David who sit on the front of her. He put his finger down her chin and make it up. Ashley's eyes were know on David's direction.

0.2: Your eyes... how do you do to make them perfect like this ? 0.3: I look at you.

He smiled like he already know her sentence.

0.2: I knew it was my fault.

David layed and continued to draw her dream (Ashley).

0.2 : Your pretty.  
0.3: Not more than Selena Gomez... 0.2: I can bet 100 000 $ than you're more perfect than her.  
0.3: You don't have that money.  
0.2: ... Crud !

David shows his draw to Ashley. She was beautiful. Each line was at the right place. Each point was perfecly draw for the pleasure of the looked at him.

0.3: I'm not that beautiful.  
0.2: Your right. You are more than that. I know that draw suck.  
0.3: David. Its beautiful. Don't say that ! 0.2: Really ? I knew the boys will laugh of me if I tell them I love drawing.  
0.3: Hun ? Bruce loves music, Lenny loves movies, you love art !  
0.2: Again.. your right.

David put his arm on the hips of his girlfriend. She came closer.

0.2: I... never had my first kiss.  
0.3: Me neither.

Then, a magic feeling came hard into Ashley and David. They just... kiss. A sweet and delightful kiss from heaven was sended.

Next Part Soon... 


	2. Chapter 2

Previousely...

0.1: Hey guys, we go in a travel.

0.2: YOU BETTER GET OUT OR I'LL HIT YOU !

0.3: I don't belive its only us who gonna go to Australia

0.3: Not more than Selena Gomez...  
0.2: I can bet 100 000 $ than you're more perfect than her.  
0.3: You don't have that money.  
0.2: ... Crud !

0.2: I... never had my first kiss.  
0.3: Me neither.

Then, a magic feeling came hard into Ashley and David. They just... kiss. A sweet and delightful kiss from heaven was sended.

0.3: David I... wow... did you pick lessons or...  
0.2: Hahahahahaha! Very funny.  
0.3: Hey... hum... you know... about that kiss...  
0.2: Hey, don't worry. Everyone is in couple! It was only myself who was searching of the other piece of my heart. I found it!  
0.3: Really? Who is it? (She is blond XD! Sorry. No more jokes on this.)  
0.2: You.  
0.3: Oh hum... me? Oh...

The waki-talkie of David rang. It was the leader.

0.2:Hello?  
362: David, Ashley, you need to get out of this boat! Father will be in the next port! He is waiting for you both and he already got the others. That why they aren't there!  
0.3:That's terrible.  
0.2: It's our job boss! We will get out faster that the light.  
362: Great! You have until tomorrow 8:55 PM to do this. Numbuh 362 over!

David turns off his walki-talkie al took a look to Ashley.

0.3: I don't belive the others are gone.  
0.2: Don't worry Ash, we will get them and Father will be in jail!  
0.3: Dave hum... there is something I had it from you since we are 5. I think I should tell you now.  
0.2: What is it?  
0.3: I... I love rainbow monkeys!  
0.2: WHAT? Oh wait... that not the end of time! Numbuh 3 does too.  
0.3: HAHA! April fool!  
0.2:ARGH! Always...  
0.3: Hum... what do we do for our last hum... romantic night?

The tall boy took her hand and whispers her with charming eyes:

0.2: Let me choose and you won't have regrets.  
0.3: We are not going too fast now?  
0.2: Maybe...  
0.3: JUST KISS ME AGAIN YOU FOOL!

She lay down and pull David's scarf. They both make love, right there. After making love, they both look at each other.

0.2: My first time...  
0.3: Yes...  
0.2: Whats wrong?  
0.3: I don't know... I think its because I'll never though that one day, i'll look at you this way and know that we both love each other more that any singel thing in the univert.  
0.2: I understand...

WARNING! A huge alarm arrived. Both saw water on the floor.

0.2: Ash, pick your stuff. I think we hitted an Iceberg!

Both runned faster than the light and... oh no! Father was there. Ashley felt the deep cold water touching her feet, her who is scares of water.

0.3: David... Hurry.  
0.2: WHAT DO YOU WANT FATHER?  
F: My delighful kids! I captured all your friend. Sector Z, Sector ABC and sector V are mine! MOUAHAHA! Come David. Of all, you were my favorite! No wait, the blond one was my favorite sorry... Maybe next-  
0.2: THERE IS NO NEXT OPERATION!

Said David who hits Father and beat him.

All: HOURA!  
0.3: David... you saved us. Thanks you.

Ashley sweetly kiss him on the right cheek.

0.1: Hey, you know how we can celebrate?  
0.2: NO MOZART PLEASE!  
0.1: No no... David. You need to wake-up!  
0.2: WHAT? Hey... why do you have the voice of 0.3 ? Wait a second?

He wake-up and saw all his crew laughing.

0.3: Are you okay... FATHER? Hahahhahahahahahah!  
0.2: Not funny!  
0.4: Of course it was! You were like... NO ASHLEY! I LOVE YOU! and we were like... hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ah... I love Friday nights.  
0.5: ME too my sweet Lenny stuffed teddy bear!  
0.4: Let's go in my room my cutie little Olivia.

They both went in their room. Bruce went too.

0.3: David, maybe I heard you scream but... it was cute rescuing me in your dream.  
0.2: Oh really?

He blushed.

0.3: Yes. Hum... *Grasp* If you want we can... I don't know hum... we can pick a date and talk about this? Would you?  
0.2: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS! Hum... I hum... Okay! Really good Idea! Wow... hehe.

She kisses him on the cheek but by accident, she kisses him on his sweet lips. The end...


End file.
